


The Sun in a Sea of Darkness

by todorokimerc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Car Accidents, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todorokimerc/pseuds/todorokimerc
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyou have always been close. Ever since that one game in middle school, Hinata was stuck to Kageyama like gum on the bottom of his shoe. They usually walked home together from a late practice, making sure the other didn't die along the way. Though one March evening, the Sun was far gone, their fear nearly became reality. He survives, but at what cost?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Speeding

“Hinata!” cried Kageyama, as an oncoming car made its way down the street, barreling toward the red-haired teenager, who was too busy dancing in the street singing to himself to notice the car, already speeding on a neighborhood street, coming his way. The younger male ran out into the street, the wind ripping through his hair, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tried to do everything he could to save the older teenager who had changed his life so much for the better. The only thing running through Kageyama’s mind was to save him. To save the one he had now realized that he had loved so dearly, held so close to him, now to the point of dying for him. Kageyama grabbed Hinata, shoving him to the ground across the street, thanking his ancestors that he had saved him. Though, upon pushing the smaller male, it had slowed down the taller one’s momentum. This he hadn’t realized until it was too late.

***

Hinata grunted at the sudden impact and winced at the noise following soon after. It sounded like a *boom* but like a metal on wood type of boom, not an explosion. The wind was now knocked out of the boy, desperate to catch his breath as he squirmed on the ground, gasping for air. The air from the Spring had always been moist, and humidity in this sense was not Hinata’s best friend. Once composed, the redhead shakily sat up gripping his chest and rubbing his head and back, eyes still closed, prolonging the expected dizziness. He had no idea what had happened or why he was now on the ground. Hinata opened his eyes, wiping them free of dirt in the process, and nearly passed out right then and there at the sight. Tears quickly welled in his eyes at the scene that lay in front of him. His mouth gaped in shock.

Sprawled on the ground, just a few feet in front of Hinata, was his partner, his setter, his best friend, the person who had pushed him to be better since the beginning, but also the person that annoyed the hell out of him the most next to his sister. The man he was in love with, but never got to tell him. 

Hinata couldn’t say anything. His throat and mouth quickly running dry, tears ran down his face and his entire body started shaking. He stared in shock, eyes scanning the younger one’s entire body, desperately and silently begging for signs of life. It was too soon. Kageyama shouldn’t be leaving. Not yet. There was so much they had yet to do. Hinata had to tell Kageyama how he felt, feelings mutual or not. They were supposed to go to Nationals together. They were supposed to graduate together. Surely he couldn’t be leaving so soon. All because he saved him. All because Hinata was dancing in the street and not paying attention. He had to save him; he had no choice. Now it was Hinata’s turn. More tears spilled at these thoughts as he stared at the seemingly lifeless being in front of him. Much to Hinata’s doubts, he watched as Kageyama gasped for air, and relief washed over Hinata in both a grateful and unsettling manner.

Blood spilled out from under the setters head, soon making a pool that he had to lay in. His pale face now tattered with pulled-up asphalt and concrete, probably scarring his face permanently. His raven hair now sticking to itself and the ground due to the blood collected, Hinata snapped out of his senses and scrambled over to his best friend, attempting not to trip himself. 

“Kageyama! Kageyama- oh my god,” he cried, his sobs racking his small body. He positioned himself, pulling the setters head into his lap, now sitting in his blood, and the blood from his head staining his pants. Hinata placed one of his hands under his head at a desperate attempt to stop the flowing crimson liquid. It quickly seeped through his fingers. Hinata’s other hand made its way to Kageyama’s cheek, stroking and slightly shaking him at the same time, begging for him to wake up. “Kageyama.. Tobio, please,” Hinata had said Kageyama’s first name for the first time through sobs, which he wasn’t planning on doing. His hand pushed his bangs back, revealing his scraped forehead, and made its way back to his cheek. The spiker’s tears now dotted the raven-haired’s face, Hinata quickly wiping them away. 

Hinata quickly looked up in utter desperation, looking around for any bystanders. Of course, none were around. No one was around at this hour. They were coming home from practice, and they had ended up staying late because Kageyama wanted to practice some more sets. He looked back down at Kageyama, still barely breathing. “Hang in there okay? You’re going to be alright, you understand?” Hinata breathed, trying to catch his breath in between sobs. He turned around, seeing that the car that had hit Kageyama was now in contact with a telephone pole, smoking. The hood was up, covering the windshield, and the front of the car smashed into the pole. He snarled in disgust, silently hoping the car would erupt in flames, killing the driver inside.

Unable to move from where he was, Hinata took his hand off of Kageyama’s face, and reached for his phone, not caring that both of his hands were covered in his partner's blood. He urgently dialed for an ambulance and knew that unless he started breathing normally again, the responder wouldn’t be able to understand him. Eventually, Hinata was able to give the responder their location and returned his attention to Kageyama. 

The bleeding had slowed down, thank goodness, and Hinata watched in discomfort as the setter was still struggling to breathe. His hand made its way back to Kageyama’s cheek, not knowing if he was going to make it out alive. What if the ambulance didn’t get here fast enough? What if he dies of blood loss? What if he survives, then dies of infection? Hinata shook his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts. He’s alive right now, and that's all that matters. He may not be in the best of shape, but he’s alive. Hinata’s eyes ran dry of tears, his head now pounding from the previous impact and the crying earlier that was so strong that it racked his brain once more. 

There they sat, Kageyama’s head in Hinata’s lap, sitting in a pool of the setters blood in the middle of the street. The street lights flickered, shining a soft glow on the two. The street was silent; not even the birds were chirping. Hinata watched Kageyama’s chest rise and fall shakily with every attempt at a breath. To anybody else, this would have been a fever dream or even a nightmare. Hinata knew what was happening, knew the urgency, but he couldn’t do anything until help arrived, and prayed to everyone and everything he could think of to keep his partner alive long enough. Hinata closed his eyes and ducked his head, barely having the strength to keep himself upright.

As if on cue, ambulance sirens could be heard in the distance. Hinata lifted his head up, eyebrows arched with the last sliver of hope. Kageyama was still breathing, the same way he had been. It took them what seemed like forever to reach the spot where the duo sat. Once the ambulance had turned the corner, the sirens now blew out Hinata’s eardrums, and the lights nearly blinded him. He squinted his eyes shut, turning his face towards Kageyama, away from the light. Subconsciously squeezing the younger one tighter, Hinata realized that he could never possibly lose the person in his arms right now. Just the idea of it was unbearable, let alone it almost becoming a reality when he didn’t even realize it. Hinata heard doors slam, and he shakily chuckled. 

“You did it, Tobio. They’re here. You’re going to be fine,” Tears welled in his eyes again as he opened them, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He looked up to the sky, the stars shining. He silently thanked his ancestors and everyone else he had prayed to for letting Kageyama stay longer; to let him live his life; to let him continue to play volleyball; so their dreams could come true.

To Hinata, the rest was a blur. He remembers riding in an ambulance, given a new pair of clothes, and being engulfed in a hug from the entire team. What had happened on that spring night was something that Hinata would never be able to forget again. He would also never be able to forgive himself, for letting himself be so careless, for putting himself in such utter danger to the point where he had to be saved, and where the person who had saved him meant more to him than anyone, and nearly died. He put his elbows on his knees, leaning over on the chair he was sitting, and let his head hand in disgust at himself. He clasped his hands together tightly, intending to give himself some sort of pain for himself, for that’s what he thought he deserved. Tears started spilling, dotting his hands and the hospital floor below him. Kageyama was going to hate him, for sure. He was going to scream and cuss and wish death upon Hinata for being so careless. He’ll never talk to him again, leaving Hinata’s heart with only half. To much of his relief, his thoughts were interrupted by a quick beeping sound somewhere in the distance, and a buzz of doctors running towards it. Hinata flinched, silently thanking the beeping for distracting him.

He was sitting in Kageyama’s ICU room, awaiting his arrival back from surgery to repair the tear he had in the back of his head. To his knowledge, nothing else was wrong with him other than minor tears and bumps, thankfully. Just his head was banged up. Banged up was an understatement. Hinata sighed and closed his eyes, breathing in the hospital smell, praying that Kageyama was going to be okay. 

Kageyama’s parents and sister were out of town, but aware of the news. They weren’t able to come back, though, due to the heaviest snowstorm in history over where they were staying. So all he had for support was the very reason why he ended up in the situation he was in. 

After what had seemed like four weeks, Hinata heard the familiar voice of Kageyama’s doctor off in the distance. He stood up, scurrying out the room. He saw Kageyama on a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of wires, and eyes closed, his breathing now steady. There was a bandage around his head, going under his raven bangs, and around the back of his head. Hinata shuddered, always hating the look of someone in a hospital bed. But this was Kageyama. There was no way on Heaven’s Earth he could possibly hate Kageyama. Hinata quickly stepped out of the way, allowing the nurses to wheel Kageyama into his room. Hinata’s legs quickly grew weak, soon collapsing onto the wall, gripping to the wall for support. He had suddenly gotten dizzy. All Hinata had was a minor concussion, but the dizziness was a side effect. 

Seeing this, Kageyama’s doctor stepped away from the nurses’ station, walking over to Hinata. The young man gained his composure, seeing Kageyama’s doctor walking over to him. He shook his head, but that only made him dizzier.  
“Are you alright?” Kageyama’s doctor asked with concern laced in his voice. Hinata quickly nodded as the nurses walked out of Kageyama’s room, indicating they had gotten him settled. The doctor took off the tight cap that he was wearing, crumpling it into a ball. He gave Hinata a small smile, tossing the cap into the trash. “You’re close to him, aren’t you?” The doctor asked, motioning to Kageyama in his sleeping state.

Hinata swallowed and bowed, “Yes sir.” His answer was short but genuine. The doctor’s smile widened; knowing that his patient had someone who had cared about him so much put the doctor at ease. 

“Let me run a few vitals and then you can spend the night. You’re probably exhausted from all of the excitement,” the doctor concluded. Suddenly aware of his exhaustion, Hinata felt his eyes get heavy and every limb felt like 50 pounds on the small body. He leaned against the wall for support as the doctor walked into the room, pulling some latex gloves from a cardboard box.  
The smell of the building he was standing in was nauseating. A mixture of cleaning supplies, disinfectants, and clean linen filled Hinata’s senses, making him dizzier than needed. The sounds too. The occasional rapid beeping, the phone rings, the silent chatter among the staff. The feel of everything was either super sleek and smooth or just unnecessarily coarse and rough to the touch. The sights Hinata saw made him even sicker to his stomach. Across the hall from where he was standing, a man lay on his back with a tube down his throat, having a machine breathe for him. In the room next to that, there was a woman, late thirties maybe, probably has kids, with a circular contraption surrounding her head, much like a halo. She was unconscious from what he could see and had soft restraints around her wrists, as well as mittens that not even the slickest of people could get out of. Hinata looked away, suddenly realized he had been staring at too many things for too long. The light gray walls of the intensive care unit made it seem unsettling to be there. Who would want to be there? The walls didn’t help, and neither did the tile floor that was placed in a checkerboard pattern of grays and whites. 

Hinata had been staring at everything and taking in everything for so long that he hadn’t realized Kageyama’s doctor was standing at the nurses’ station again, handing the nurse at the desk what looked like a clipboard. Hinata’s heavy eyes widened. Clinging to the wall, Hinata slowly walked into Kageyama’s hospital room, cautious to not wake the setter. The redhead walked to the side of the bed, where his partner lay still. His eyes wandered. 

The hospital gown was loose on Kageyama’s lanky frame. It draped over his shoulders, and his collarbones were visible, begging to break free from the skin, for he was so skinny. Bruises littered the neck and chest that were visible, as well as his arms and hands, the things he took care of most. Some were just black-and-blue blotches while others were distinct purple, smeary lines, showing where a vein popped or where he got dragged along the ground. His chest rose and fell at a steady beat. Thankfully, he wasn’t hooked up with a tube down his throat, just one going across his face and under his nose. His raven hair, now free of blood, was still a bit damp, laying across his forehead in his usual matter over the thin bandages. His eyes were shut in a light manner as if he was sleeping peacefully and a car hadn’t just run him over. Hinata looked back to his hands, giving a grave look at the extremities. Kageyama’s hands were the things he treasured the most in his life. His nails were always filed short and smooth, you could never find one crack of dry skin on his fingertips, no matter how hard you tried. His long skinny fingers, once pristine, were now gray and cut up from the dirt and debris. The veins in his hand protruded more than usual due to the tourniquet on his arm for the IV that previously participated in Kageyama’s blood tests. Never did Hinata ever think that he would see Kageyama’s hands in such bad condition; a condition that he had caused. Kageyama was in this position because of Hinata.

Hinata shook his head once more, punishing himself with more dizziness. The halls were near clear, as the time neared close to eleven p.m. The light beeping of Kageyama’s heart monitor was comforting to Hinata, for this gave him the hope that he was still alive and fighting, beating and breathing, and he wasn’t leaving just yet. He felt his eyes get heavy, leaning back into the ICU chair that he had sat in at some point. He had quickly grown nose blind to the mixed variation of smells emitting from the hospital. Never did he think that the one March evening they had spent practicing late would turn out like this. Fatigue overran Hinata’s mind, the steady beat of the heart monitor lulling him to sleep.


	2. Endless Twlight

Hinata shuffled in his sleep, deep in dreamland. In his dream, him and Kageyama were walking alongside a river, just like they usually do on their way back from practice. This time, it was winter. Snow flurried to the ground as the wind blew up both the setters and the spiker’s bangs. Kageyama’s red scarf tossed in the wind, indicating how windy it was. Hinata’s face was tinted red with windburn as snowflakes landed in his hair, not bothering to melt. He looked over to Kageyama, the snowflakes contrasting with his dark hair. He gazed at the setter, seeing Kageyama’s face redden in embarrassment, looking away.

“W-what are you doing, idiot?” Kageyama stated, cursing himself for stuttering but couldn’t help it due to the cold weather chattering his teeth. Hinata chuckled, looking away as well, concentrating on the sound of the snow crunching beneath their steps. A good half an inch already accumulated. 

The two walked in silence for a little bit before coming up to a bench. Hinata ran over to it, completely forgetting that there was snow and a little bit of ice on the ground. “Hinata, will you please be careful?” He heard Kageyama call from behind him. Hinata only laughed at this but caught by surprise when his foot slipped beneath him, sending him flying onto his back. This only made Hinata laugh more after grunting from the impact. He stretched his neck back, looking at the taller male walking towards him. He was shaking his head with a small grin on his face, eyes closed, hands in his pockets, breath visible, snowflakes falling from his hair, cheeks and nose red, and barely making a sound when walking. Hinata watched him as he made his way in front of him, offering a hand. Hinata smiled, gladly taking the hand, with every intention of Kageyama actually helping him up. 

Suddenly, Hinata’s foot slipped beneath him again, falling back down, but this time, pulling the setter with him. They hit the ice again, Kageyama on top of Hinata. The younger one’s body completely engulfed the older ones, while the younger one was shivering under his heat, taking in as much as he could before he realized what was actually happening. 

Kageyama pushed himself up with his arms immediately, flustered at the fact that he was on top of his partner. He looked down at Hinata, who was looking down, taking in the sight he saw. He had never realized how much smaller he had been until that very moment. Hinata’s face reddened. The person he liked was on top of him. How else was he supposed to react? He looked up, meeting Kageyama’s blue eyes with his own brown eyes. If Hinata’s face wasn’t so windburnt, you would easily be able to tell that he was blushing. Their faces were inches apart, threatening that if Kageyama slipped again, it could lead to something that Kageyama did not want to happen. Though, he only didn’t want it to happen because he wouldn’t be able to handle himself after. Subconsciously, the smaller boy’s eyes glanced down at Kageyama’s lip, turning redder, which he didn’t think was even possible. He could feel the setters warm breath on his skin, sending instant shivers down his spine, contrasting with the coolness of the ground on his back.

Hinata, without thinking, put his hand onto the back of Kageyama’s head, closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. All he wanted at that moment was his partner's touch, and this was the opportunity to get it. The back of the setter’s head was cold, contrasting with his warm lips, but completely ignoring it and enjoying the moment while it lasted because he knew it wouldn’t last long. Kageyama sharply inhaled at the contact and sensation, not necessarily disliking it, but greatly taken aback. He looked down at Hinata, whose eyes were shut tight, clearly seeing that it took a lot of courage to do this. Kageyama’s blue eyes fluttered shut, gently kissing back. Surely this was the best day of his life. He subconsciously smiled into the kiss, which made Hinata smile too. They pulled away, staring at each other, admiring each other's features in the cold, both of them dusted with snow. Hinata’s hand had made its way down to the younger one’s cheek, causing him to lean into his touch, appreciating the warmth and the feeling while craving more all at the same time. He closed his eyes again, placing his cold hand over Hinata’s on his face, not wanting this to end, ever. 

Hinata watched the boy, who he had liked for quite a while now, accept his touch and even yearn for it more. He smiled bigger, which he couldn’t believe was utterly possible. He was in heaven. But not so figuratively; literally.

Kageyama opened his eyes, hoping to see a teenage boy with messy orange hair in a black jacket covered in snow staring back at him with a slightly pink face, a mix of windburn and blush. Instead, he was met with concrete with an indentation that was once Hinata. The setters eyes widened, starting to panic. He placed his hands into the indentation, feeling more cold concrete. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Hinata?” He questioned. He looked up, met with an empty walkway, looked behind him, more empty walkway, across the street, at the bus stop; the spiker was nowhere to be found. “Hinata, stop playing now; come out dumbass,” He said loudly, hearing his voice echo in the empty block. He waited. Tears filled up in his eyes, wondering where his partner had gone; disappeared with the only evidence that was an indent. He waited and waited with no response.

Kageyama stood up, tears threatening to spill. He started to panic more. “Hinata!” he screamed. Surely anyone within a mile radius could hear him, but no one responded. He took a few steps back, tears streaming down his face, frantically looking around for a redhead but found nothing. “WHERE ARE YOU?!” he screamed again. Voice echoing.

Hinata woke up startled, drenched in sweat. He was breathing fairly quickly. A nightmare. He snapped to his senses, realizing the voices he had heard of Kageyama were not fake. He looked over at Kageyama, who was now grasping at the sides of the bed, gasping for air, calling out Hinata’s name, wondering where he was. The spiker jumped at this, running over to the side of the bed. He watched the heart monitor beep at a rapid pace, almost at the speed of someone sprinting and the beat was each step. He looked back down at Kageyama, tears welling in both of their eyes. Hinata’s eyes widened at Kageyama’s. 

The blue eyes he had once gotten lost in were now as white as snow and had a slight glow to them. What was going on? He seemed to be staring straight up at the ceiling, crying furiously, gripping the sides of the bed in distress. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand from the side of the bed, holding it in his own, and the screaming stopped. He had inhaled sharply, not breathing, taking in the sensation of his hand in another's. Hinata watched as Kageyama turned his head toward him, and the setter started crying. His sobs could be heard from outside the hall, and nurses came rushing in, desperate to check on Kageyama’s condition after hearing the screaming. They started pulling Hinata away from the bed, and Hinata started crying too.

“No!” The unexpected cry from the younger male startled everyone in the room, stopping everyone in their tracks, staring at the man in bed. Kageyama had Hinata’s hand in a death grip. “No! Please! Don’t take him away! I don’t want to be alone anymore! It’s so dark!” Kageyama managed what he could say between gasps and sobs racking his skinny body. The nurses and doctors turned their heads towards the older male, who was staring at Kageyama. Dark? Why was it dark? It was as bright as it could be in the ICU room. He walked towards the bed, the nurses and doctors moving out of the way. When he had more of a view of Kageyama, the setter’s breathing started to calm, as well as his heart rate. Everyone in the room noticed this, and quietly backed away from the bed. 

“Kageyama…” The spiker breathed, “I’m right here.” The younger male raised his eyebrows, creasing them in a mix of sorrow and relief, and the tears started running again. The hand that Hinata had had ahold of moved its way up to Hinata’s face, cupping it and running a thumb under his eye, wiping away the tears that had accumulated.  
“Shoyou, why can’t I see you? Why are you just... A sun?” Kageyama softly said. Hinata furrowed his brows, confused at the question, and why he had used Hinata’s first name. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a doctor's head snap up. This doctor, who had short brown hair and glasses, pushed the other nurses and doctors out of the way, making his way to Kageyama’s bedside, but on the opposite side of the bed. Hinata looked up at the doctor who looked down at Kageyama, turning Kageyama’s head towards him. When he did, the heart monitor started speeding up again, indicating Kageyama was going into panic mode. The doctor took a flashlight from his chest pocket, shining them into both of Kageyama’s eyes, and Kageyama was unresponsive to the light. Kageyama tried pulling his head away from the doctor’s hand because he didn't want to panic anymore; he needed to have Hinata in his vision. 

Eventually, the doctor let go, and just like before, Kageyama made his way back to Hinata’s face, the heart monitor slowing down. Everyone in the room was silent; they were at a standstill. No one knows what's happening, or why he would only calm down when he would look at Hinata. The doctor that had checked Kageyama’s eyes sighed, sliding his pen back into the chest pocket of his white coat. Teary-eyed, Hinata looked up at the doctor that had done the examination.  
And so blatantly, as if he had no emotion at all or no sympathy for the ravenheaded teenager, he stated, “He’s blind. We’ll need to run some more tests to see if it’s permanent or temporary, and why he only calms down when he looks at you.”

Hinata held his breath, hoping that this doctor would jump out of his serious state and yell “Just kidding!” and everything would be okay. Kageyama would be able to set still, he would be able to scold Hinata for always being so reckless and hurting himself, they’d be able to travel the world together and gaze at the scenes that they would see before them, they would be able to have the future they wanted. Hinata shook his head, thinking the majority of those things can happen, even if he did happen to be blind. He looked back up, meeting the doctor’s eyes. Based on the solemn look on his face and everyone else's in the room, the doctor wasn’t kidding. He was entirely serious.

Hinata eventually let out a scoff, releasing all of his air that he was holding at once. The doctor raised a brow at this, wondering why he would possibly be chuckling at this manner, for his partner was blind. Tears pricked Hinata’s eyes, he quickly looked down. His eyes made their way to the setter; tears were streaming down his cheeks. His chest was low, meaning he needed to take a breath. His white eyes were bloodshot, outlining the whites of the iris and pupil. Hinata hadn’t even realized that Kageyama had a death grip on Hinata’s hand, white-knuckling until he felt his bones move, ultimately lightening the grip. The silence for the next few moments were unbearable. Kageyama’s silent sobs filled the room and Hinata had held his breath until he spoke.

“That can’t be right,” he looked up with a smile on his face but tears in his eyes, “He’s my setter. We play volleyball for our school- we’re about to go to Nationals- he was supposed to grow up, graduate, fall in love, have kids- ya know, stuff that,” he motioned to the crowd in the room, “all of you have done?” Hinata’s voice cracked at the last few words. The eye doctor held up his hand, stopping Hinata from going on further. The spiker furrowed his brows at this, the doctor pushing him too close to the breaking point. Now, the duo white-knuckled each other's hands. One out of sadness, one out of anger.

“We still need to see if it’s permanent or temporary. Based on the minimal pupil movement, though not completely lost, I’d say temporary, but I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you. Now sit down and calm down-” Hinata cut off the doctor, furious, but laughing.

Hinata took a breath, “You’re hilarious. Really. Though the facial expressions could use some work. I’ll sit down when I want and I’ll calm down when you leave because you’re really pissing me off.” He ended it with a smile, holding back a laugh because he was so utterly confused on how the doctor could be acting so nonchalant in a moment like this. The doctor chuckled in response. The nurses followed and the aides. Hinata’s brows furrowed, looking around at every amused face in the room, anger bubbling more than it should be. 

“I apologize,” the doctor finally responded, “it’s just you're so small, it’s hilarious when you try to act all tough.” Hinata winced. “We’ll leave and keep you updated. In the meantime, don’t turn into orange juice by grinding your gears so much.” The doctor left, waving his hand as if he was shooing a fly from his field of view, ushering his minion-like nurses and aids out as well. The door finally closed, the tension gone. The anger in Hinata soon turned to heat, quickly raising his temperature. He took some deep breaths to try and gather his composure, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from stumbling backward. He fell back into the chair, putting his head in his free hand, elbow on his knee. The tears that had stained his cheeks left his face stiff and sticky. His cheeks had a rosy tint to them, and his shirt was dotted with old tear stains. Time passed, the clock ticked, the monitor beeped.

“Hinata,” Kageyama spoke up, having not said a word since he had stated Hinata was merely a sun. Hinata snapped his head up, staring at the setter. He quickly stood up and moved to the side of the bed. “So, I’m blind now,” Kageyama stated again, voice slightly shaking. He removed his hand from the smaller one and started fidgeting with his own fingers. Hinata dropped his head, feeling relief because he knew Kageyama wouldn’t be able to see the grief in his expression. 

“Yes. Yeah, Kageyama, you’re blind,” Hinata confirmed, white-knuckling the hospital bed like it was the only thing left on Earth. Kageyama’s breath hitched, looking over to Hinata. Hinata watched his partner’s eyes scan his face, or to the best of his abilities. The younger one lifted his hand, reaching for Hinata’s face. Hinata raised a brow, almost backing away until Kageyama placed his hand in Hinata’s hair. A smile grew on the setter's face, ruffling the redhead’s hair until it was all messy like he had just woken up.

“That’s all I can see. Your hair,” Kageyama said, the smile long gone from his face, “If it’s permanent, I won’t be able to do anything. I mean volleyball is my life and you know, you need your eyes for that, and I don’t know if Sugawara is synched with you or Tsukishima or if he knows how to perform a synchronized attack- Oh! And what if he gets hurt at some point?….” The raven-haired teen went on a tangent, taking the fact he will be permanently blind into the equation.  
“Kageyama?” Hinata asked, eyes closed, holding back a frustrated sigh.

“Hm?” Kageyama hummed, staring in Hinata’s direction.

“Shut up for a second,” Hinata stated nonchalantly. Kageyama blinked owlishly, not knowing how to respond.

“Eh?” He sounded, making sure he heard the redhead right.

“Shush and let me talk,” Hinata said, not willing to back down until he got his point across. Kageyama furrowed his brows, beginning to sit up to scold the boy, but he felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down.

“Hinata Shoyou I swear to God if you don’t let me-” Kageyama began.

“No. I won’t. You wanna know why?” Hinata brought his face inches from Kageyama’s. Kageyama could feel his breath against his skin. Instinctively, he palmed his forehead and pushed the redhead away, sending him backward into a cart with a small crash.

“Really, idiot?” Hinata said, rubbing his lower back where it made contact with the cart. Kageyama nodded. “It was a rhetorical question, dummy,” Hinata concluded. Kageyama raised a brow, not knowing what a rhetorical question was. Hinata shook his head; neither of them were ever good at English or paid attention to it. “Anyways, I won’t, because this is gonna be temporary. You can see me right?” He questioned, pointing to his face, staring into Kageyama’s now white eyes.

“Yeah- but not really. You’re just…” he made a ball shape with his hands, “a blob of orange,” he leaned back in his bed, crossing his arms, “but that’s it. That stupid orange blob is the only thing I can see,” he said, frustration lacing his voice. A confused expression contorted Hinata’s face, thinking on whether he should take it as an insult or not. Hinata shook his head, completely forgetting he had a concussion, making himself dizzy again.

“Ugh… this headache and dizziness is killing me,” Hinata groaned, holding his head in his hands. The beeping from the monitor was now piercing his brain and sending something unpleasant through his head, begging for the sound to stop.

“Well- at least you’re not blind,” Kageyama countered, clearly disappointed and surprisingly not upset. Maybe it was because of his past trauma, but you’d think him going blind would be pretty upsetting given that what he does is the only thing he cares about, and he kind of needs his eyes for it. Kageyama began racking his brain, trying to remember what had happened and how he got here. He couldn’t remember much, just the smell of smoke and gasoline, which is never a good combination. Also, blood. He didn’t know whose blood it was or why it was there, but he remembered it; it’s feeling and it’s smell. Goosebumps were sent down his spine and he shivered. Racking his brain more, he couldn’t seem to remember anything else.

“Oi, what happened exactly?” Kageyama questioned, begging to find out. Maybe he didn’t even remember because of his head injury, but it was worth a shot.  
Hinata, who was now taking a look at Kageyama’s medical chart hanging on the wall, displaying his doctor's name, his nurse's name, and his medications, froze up. His eyes widened and his breathing got shallow. How was he supposed to tell him that it was his fault he was like this? He’s the one that caused him to become blind. If only he was paying attention, then none of this would’ve happened. Tears welled in Hinata’s eyes again, thinking of what to say so the outcome wouldn’t be as he thought it would be.


	3. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry, i hadn't uploaded. goin thru a few things at the moment :,)

“Oi- did you hear me?” Kageyama spoke up again, making sure that he got his question across. Kageyama sat up straighter. He could feel the tension in the room get thicker and the air getting tighter. “Hinata,” He repeated.

“What?” the redhead turned around, unknown tears rolling down his cheeks. His voice didn’t even crack or show any sign of quiver. He pretended to not hear the question, desperately trying to avoid it at all costs. He was glad at this moment Kageyama couldn’t see. The redness in his face surely would've given it away.

“What happened?” Kageyama repeated as he did before, unaware of the tears that were coming out of his partner's eyes. With all the thinking he had done, all he could manage was a few smells and feelings. Kageyama awaited his response, getting antsier by the second. Kageyama was never a patient man, and Hinata knew that. Hinata also knew that he was digging himself a larger hole than he had done before. Before any thoughts could cross Hinata’s mind, he blurted out the last thing he wanted to say.

“We were crossing the street near the bus stop and the car didn’t see us coming. You ended up pushing me just out of the way but you took the brunt of it,” Hinata blurted, covering his mouth silently afterward. His eyes widened. He didn’t want to say that. He wanted to tell Kageyama the truth. That’s the only thing Hinata wanted to tell him, so why didn’t he? Was it the guilt? Was it the fact that Kageyama saved Hinata’s life? Well, that part wasn’t bent, he thought, that was true. 

“Seriously?” Kageyama questioned, Hinata tensed up, hoping Kageyama couldn’t notice, “The bastard couldn’t see? HAH, that makes two of us,” he scoffed, somehow finding the humor in the seriousness. Relief washed over Hinata, thankful that his partner didn’t notice the sudden tension in his body. He was sure he wouldn’t know what to say if he did notice. Would he reassure Kageyama that was indeed what happened, or would Hinata freeze and tell Kageyama the truth? Either way, Hinata was relieved that Kageyama was even still alive and breathing and talking nonetheless. 

“Are you in any pain?” Hinata asked, trying to change the subject, but genuinely not knowing what the answer could be. I mean he was just hit by a car so there was no way he wasn’t in pain. Kageyama stared at the redhead and furrowed his brows.

“So you’re asking me if I’m in pain after I got hit by a car? Yes, dumbass, I am in pain. I hurt all over. But especially my head, my left side and my hands. And you know me, I’d rather die than hurt my hands but here we are,” Kageyama sighed, speaking with an occasional wince from accidentally brushing his hands over his arms. “Oh and I can’t see so there's that,” He concluded. Hinata held back a weak laugh. 

Guilt washed over Hinata; nothing in this situation was funny. All of it was serious, and even if he had convinced himself that this blindness would be temporary, there was that lingering thought in a dark dusty corner of his brain haunting his every move. His stomach churned, a knot tightening in it, making his entire body stiff again. He was going to be sick. He always got like this before games, but Kageyama and the rest of the team was always there to calm him down, and it always went away. Now, with Kageyama unable to help and the team nowhere to be found, he wasn’t doing well at all. A nurse walked into Kageyama’s room just as Hinata was sitting back down, holding his stomach, praying everything would stay down. 

“Sir, you’re extremely pale- are you alright?” The nurse asked, clearly concerned for the older teen's well-being. Hinata weakly nodded, but that was the last thing he should’ve done. Nausea overcame his head, sending unwanted signals to his stomach. He sat there in silence for a second before speaking up.

“Where’s the nearest restroom?” He stated with a sense of urgency, seconds away from bringing everything up. The nurse's eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen if she didn't tell him within the next 3 seconds. 

“Out of the room, make two rights. Men's is on the left,” she quickly said, helping motion with her arm where to go. Hinata got up and bolted out of the room, following her directions. He found the men's restroom, and the door swung open just as he got to it. Of course, someone is in here right now, he thought. The male standing in the door moved to the side, allowing Hinata in so the man didn’t vomit on his pants. Hinata knocked on all of the stalls; all of them were full. At this time, Hinata didn’t know what to do. 

Everything was going to come up and he couldn’t vomit in a urinal. His eyes darted around the room eventually landing on a trash can. He ran over just in time, hanging his head over it, letting everything he was holding back come up. 

He had never actually vomited before a match for a while. Kageyama and the team really helped him with that terrible habit he had. But this wasn’t the effect of pre-game jitters. This was guilt. Horrible, terrible guilt that had washed over Hinata. Just thinking about it made him sick. He caused Kageyama to go blind, he caused the car crash, he caused his team to lose their setter, he caused parents to be so worried for their son and deal with the fact that he was blind and nobody knew if it was temporary or not. He caused all of it, and he also couldn’t stand it. He gripped the edges of the trash can, pulling himself out. He heard a toilet flush as we grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, wiping his mouth.   
“You okay, kid?” an unfamiliar voice asked Hinata. He stood up and gathered his composure. He looked around and a guy was walking out of a stall, finishing up buckling his belt. Hinata blinked in surprise. 

This guy was ripped from head to toe. He had a sleeve of tattoos and black hair with an undercut. He had piercing gray eyes that even Hinata hadn’t seen before, and he’s seen his fair share of people from Miyagi to Tokyo. A nose ring stuck out from the left nostril, shining every time he moved. He had fresh scars down his arms and across his left cheek, stretching from his ear to the corner of his left eye, indicating he was in fact a patient, just in normal clothes; perhaps being discharged. His height reached the top of the stall, leaving Hinata to strain his neck to look up at him. He slowly nodded, being careful to not make the tall man angry. He doesn’t know why or how he’d make him angry, and he’s never been that intimidated by anyone this tall. Lev from Nekoma was taller, but this guy was stronger. Perhaps more like Ushijima from Shiratorizawa, but even then, Hinata had no issue standing up to the number one ace in Japan. Ushijima had both the height and the muscle, like this guy. But the aura this guy gave off sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. He was wearing a black t-shirt that fit him like a glove and some jeans. He had simple tennis shoes on, but one of them was larger than the other. After the man fixed his pants, he saw a glint of something coming from the pant leg. Hinata looked back up at the man, and he looked back.

“That’s good. You were really puking your guts out here,” the man walked over to the sink, “See something you didn’t want to see?” He asked, trying to start some small talk when all Hinata wanted to do was get some water to wash out the vomit taste lingering in his mouth and nose.

“You could say that,” Hinata croaked, his voice raspy from the endeavor just previously. He walked over to the sink as well, turning the water on and splashing it on his face. He just wanted to get out of that small restroom and get back to Kageyama. But at the thought of Kageyama, tears threatened to spill.

“What happened to you? Why are you here? I see you have a bandage wrapped around your head and wrist,” he asked, only a small amount of interest in his voice. Hinata stood up and grabbed another paper towel, drying his face off.

“Last night, my friend and I were on our way home from volleyball practice. We were crossing the street, and some dude came speeding down the road at 65 I swear, and my friend pushed me out of the way, so I really wasn’t hurt, just my head and wrist, but my friend on the other hand was hit by the car, and now he’s hurt bad. He’s blind now and we don't know if it's temporary or permanent and he hurt his side and hands, and he needs his hands because he’s the setter for our volleyball team and he needs his eyes, because he’s our setter…” Hinata’s voice broke at the end, quickly making the paper towel in his hand into a ball, squeezing it so he didn’t break down again. He heard the guy scoff.

“Wow man, I’m sorry that happened. I, uh, I hit a deer on the road yesterday. I ended up driving straight into a telephone pole. Knocked unconscious. Damn hoof must have cut my brake line,” the man said, starting sympathetic and ending furious. Hinata blinked owlishly at the man, desperate to leave or change the subject while making sure to not stare too long. He pointed a finger at the guy's new scars trying to be friendly.

“How new are those? They look recent,” Hinata countered, curious about the stitches in the man's face. The man turned and looked into the mirror, lightly running his hand across the stitches. Hinata watched as he did this, intrigued by the scars also on his hands. These ones were old and quite faded, but still there. His knuckles were scabbed, and he couldn’t seem to put the pieces together on why. 

“When I hit the deer and the telephone pole, my windshield broke into pieces and the pieces flew back and hit me in the face. Thus, giving me more scars than I already have,” he spoke, picking at the scabs under the stitches, a careless move, most likely going to make it bleed again. Hinata took his eyes away and looked down. He took a step back, closer towards the door, aiming to make a dash for it whenever he possibly could.

“Sorry to hear that,” he paused, “Well, I’m going to go back to my friend now, uh, have a nice day,” Hinata stuttered, awkwardly tripping backward and stumbling out of the bathroom. He heard the remnant of a counter to the response as he quickly made his way down the hallway. A panicked Hinata saw a stairwell, darted for it, and quickly made his way down the stairs. He wasn’t intending to go down the steps but his legs took him there. He wanted to go see Kageyama. He made it down what seemed to be five flights before swinging a door open with a number ‘1’ plastered on it, revealing an open lobby.

In the lobby was a gift shop, a reception desk, some chairs for waiting, elevators to the right, a chapel to the left, a coffee cart in the far left corner before a hallway with marble floors begins, and next to the door he came out of, on the right, was another sort of office, seeming to control benefits for the workers. On the other side of the door ran down another hallway, parallel to the doorway. This consisted of old styles of nurse and doctor attire, old pictures of the hospital previously, and other stuff along those lines, all on display in glass cases.

Hinata hesitantly stepped out of the doorway, getting startled by the door swiftly slamming behind him. Looking around, he could see patients in wheelchairs, doctors on the run, doctors in white coats, doctors coming out of surgery, silent sobbing families, some nurses running, some nurses talking, some nurses consoling. He barely blinked or moved an inch before realizing he wasn’t breathing. He inhaled sharply, regrettably doing so due to the amplified stench of hospital chemicals. Hinata had only been in the hospital once for having blood drawn. He never had to get used to the smell or the sights. Now, he was almost positive he’d be taking frequent visits there. He shook his head, ridding his senses of the horrible, clothe-staining smell. 

He took a step forward, forcing himself to use his aching limbs. One step after the other became easier than the last. Soon, he was moving at a normal speed, making his way to the reception desk, not even knowing what he was going to ask. The receptionist was talking with the other, making casual conversation about this and that. Hinata stood there, the top of the counter reaching the center of his chest. He looked down at it as if it was an obstacle in his path. He looked back up again at the gossiping receptionists.

“Excuse me,” he asked impetuously. The receptionists still talked. He took this time to observe them as Kageyama did with volleyball signals. The one receptionist had brown hair with really blonde highlights, styled as an inverted bob, a plumper face, and was wearing a floral shirt with black dress pants. The other one had a salt-and-pepper look going on, pulled back into a low bun, some pieces framing her face. She was skinnier with a more narrow face and used her hands a lot more when she talked. But she was the quieter one. The brunette was the loud one, the salt-and-pepper was the one who spoke in motions. A smile grew on his face subconsciously. They reminded himself of him and Kageyama. Hinata was always the loud one and Kageyama only knew how to understand with motions, often using them to put two and two together. 

“Excuse me,” he repeated, still not knowing why. While they finished their conversation, he was interrupted by his stomach. It was now empty because of what just happened, and now it was grumbling. Hinata blinked a few times, and the brunette turned to him. His eyes widened.

“Hi! How can I help you, sweetie?” she asked. Her voice was low but bubbly, clearly showing her happiness and rubbed-off adrenaline from the previous conversation. It was working in her favor.

“Where is the cafeteria?” Hinata asked, finding a purpose for his question. Hinata lived off of other people's energy. If they were happy, he was happy. If they were grumpy, he was grumpy. Most of the time, he was just happy all the time. So he just needed to talk to somebody, as an extrovert, to get some energy back. But how could you be happy in a hospital? Nobody should or would be unless someone is having a baby. The receptionist being happy rubbed off on Hinata, settling his previously churning stomach a little bit.   
She pointed, “Turn around, take those elevators up one floor, to floor 2. Make a left out of the elevators and the cafeteria is right there.” Hinata turned around, following her directions. He turned back with a smile brighter than he thought it would have been.

“Thank you!” he exclaimed. He quickly walked towards the elevator, pressing the up button. While he was waiting for the elevator, he quietly tapped his foot. The redhead always had to be moving, no matter what he was doing. He began looking around again, now taking in more of the people around him. Waiting at the button for the elevator was a larger guy in a red hoodie and black sweatpants. He had glasses on and a cap that had the letter ‘N’ embroidered into it. There was a lady in gray, baggy sweatpants standing behind him, the audible sound of her nails hitting the screen as she typed pierced Hinata’s brain in a non-pleasant manner. She had a tight pink top on and her box-dyed red hair pulled up into a bun. Hinata turned away, hoping to distract himself from the noise, taking in a new noise: the elevator dinging. The doors opened, revealing an already full elevator. The previous people poured out, going one way and the next. 

Hinata took a step towards the elevator but stopped when he felt a weird aura around him. He squinted, trying to pinpoint the feeling, but it was all over the place. His eyes made their way across the lobby again, doing a full sweep, but not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged it off and began walking again before the doors closed, but suddenly, the feeling was pinpointed to the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ok this is my first piece of work. PLEASE give me feedback <33\. thank youu- oh and this is also on wattpad since I couldn't decide where to post it :,) I don't really have a set release schedule so I apologize :,(
> 
> ALSO THIS IS ALL INSPIRED BY CraziiWolf's or @hiya_cass's BLIND KAGEYAMA AU ON TWITTER AND INSTAGRAM. PLEASEEE GO CHECK HER OUT!!!!


End file.
